<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fallen by ReynaHerondale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765446">The Fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaHerondale/pseuds/ReynaHerondale'>ReynaHerondale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaHerondale/pseuds/ReynaHerondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan is alive, the heavenly fire didn't kill him. he gets a to live a life which he thought he could never have. but a peaceful life is not in the stars of a Shadowhunter.<br/>Jonathan falls for a girl Kiara who is a mundane and unaware about his past. Will they be able to survive all that the Shadow world throws at them? And have the end they both deserve? </p><p>wanted to give Sebastian/Jonathan Morgenstern a happy ending. </p><p>The Mortal Instruments AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: all the work is fictional and most of the characters belong to Cassandra Clare but some are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 years earlier</p><p>I am Alive.<br/>
Were Jonathan's first thoughts. After being stabbed by the Morgenstern sword every thing was a blur. His sister and her shadowhunter companions left with the help of Asmodeus. He had no option but to travel on his own. The Shadowhunters thought he was dead, well Jonathan thought he was dead. Now he lied on the grounds of the castle in Edom, not sure what to do next.</p><p> </p><p>But now he felt no so dead because everything hurts, the wounds were healing and the Heavenly Fire was leaving his body. It was not a fun experience for him.<br/>
I am suppose to be dead.</p><p>Why didn't the Heavenly fire kill me?</p><p>Am I not a Monster anymore?</p><p>Do I deserve a second chance?</p><p>Too many questions flooded his mind. his mind was not able to grasp the situation all the pain and torment of his past and present were making him want to die. his body felt light than usual which was a little weird but the pain was unbearable.</p><p>His mind started to grasp the situation and he thought the only thing which matters now is to escape this hell town. Which is here and has access to earth because of you, a small voice in his mind said. "Now is no the time. pull your shit together." he told himself. He tried to stand but was not good at it.</p><p> He had to go through the doorway to earth. And slowly started to walk toward the window at the end of the room. a dimensional portal he has to seal after he uses it. </p><p>He enters the window and he is standing on a bridge at night, by looking at the sky it could be around midnight. below a river was flowing by the looks of the surrounding he was in Paris. </p><p>He Thanked the Angel portal didn't lead him to an Institute. </p><p>The bridge was not a famous one but rather a simple, old made of wood to cross a small area of river.</p><p>He took out his stele and closed the dimensional portal. His body was not that strong but he could handle it.</p><p>He could sell his stele in the shadow market and find a place to live for tonight.</p><p>He could not return to Clave they would no spare his life, he had to live like a mundane.</p><p>Okay this looks like a plan. He thought and started to walk towards the shadow market.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who are you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An ordinary day takes an unexpected turn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Present day</p><p>Jonathan's life so far was... what is the word 'uneventful'. He started living like a mundane, which was not easy because all his life he was taught to kill demons, have a plan but after having all the demon blood erased from His body he felt all the weight of the past and the mistakes his past self Sebastian had made. but his body physically felt light than it had been for almost all his life.</p><p>It was a good feeling but the mental trauma was a lot. He had nightmares almost every single night. He woke up every night while screaming for his sister and his mother. His inner demons were a lot and were eating him alive. But he felt a lot different from what he had been before.</p><p>-<br/>5 years earlier</p><p>"Sir your room is this way" the desk lady behind the counter of a cheap motel said in French.<br/>"Merci" he said to her and started following.</p><p>The room was so small it could only accommodate at least two people. But that was least of Jonathan's problems.</p><p>"Will this be okay sir?" The desk lady asked him with a seductive smile.</p><p>"Yes, thank you" he replied and the lady left him a little hesitantly. </p><p>He went into the bathroom which was not in a good state either the curtains of the shower were torn a little and the tiles were yellow. But he didn't mind. After all he had done he thought he didn't deserve this.</p><p>He looked in the mirror, his white hair where a mess with ash stuck to them, he looked at his eyes and almost screamed.</p><p>His eyes were green.</p><p>-</p><p>Present day</p><p>"Good morning sir." A student in his class greeted.</p><p>He had become a teacher of history in Cambridge University, England. All the studies his father Valentine made him do helped him a lot. The only thing he is greatful of his father. Well he did turn him into a monster with an angel face quite literally so that evens things out.</p><p>Hiding was easy for him because he had been hiding from the Shadow hunters for almost all his life so, that experience helped him but last five years of his life have been living hell. He was living with so much guilt that it was becoming unberable. But he tried to live and bury the past because the Angel had given him a second chance. He was not going to mess this up.</p><p>At first he traveled and did odd jobs to live in the mundane world but later he settled when all the fiasco done by him in the dark war was over. The Shadow hunters or Downworlders have nothing to do with the mundane study institutes it is the safest place to have a job. He helped mundanes a lot, a little charity work, he had more than enough money left by his father.</p><p>"Good morning students. Today we are going to start the discussion about the Roman Empire." He started. No one payed attention to his lecture, well because they were college kids and Jonathan was really good looking.</p><p>Most of the girls, some boys looked at him dreamily while he gave the lecture. He never payed any close look to all the attention. He was sure his old self would've loved it but he was not Sebastian anymore. It was like some split personality disorder but Jonathan knew better, his past self would never come back again.</p><p>The lecture ended and the students started to leave the class.</p><p>A girl with blonde hair came to him. She was wearing a red dress which clinged to her body like a second skin. Jonathan knew why she was here.</p><p>"Hello sir, I was wondering do you give personal lectures? I just don't want to fail your class." She asked while batting her eyes.</p><p>"Sure Liv you can use my notes, I have all the study material you require but personal teaching is not allowed by the uni. So..." He said without breaking eye contact.</p><p>It is not the first time some student or teacher had tried to seduce him. He was the youngest teacher in The whole university so it was bound to happen. Liv was usually first in the line.</p><p>He started walking toward the double doors when Liv grabbed his hand and pinned him to the nearest wall.</p><p>"Why do you try to play so hard to get huh?...Don't worry I love a challenge. But I will win sir." She said with her face so close they were inches apart.</p><p>"I am Sorry Liv I am just not interested." He said with a straight face. He could easily get out of her grip and knock her out but he doesn't. He doesn't even want to do that not because he likes her but because he cannot hurt her. He cannot hurt anybody.</p><p>"Ugh whatever, you will be sorry about it later." She scoffs, flipps  her hair and walked out of the doors while swaying her hips. It was like this every day that someone tried to hit on him.</p><p>Another day without any adventure. He thought when he was packing to go home. well after all the adventure he went through he was ready to spend his life without any kind of adventure.</p><p>Five blocks down the universities's road was his apartment. It was 3bhk but he lived alone. He thought he didn't deserved anybody's affection after all the mess he had made.</p><p>He had started two wars, killed so many people, started a race of anti-shadowhunters and then killed them all. So many people lost their families because of him. He was responsible for all of it even if the person who had done it was gone and he was totally different from what he was now.</p><p>He entered his apartment and made it to the kitchen to look for some food. It had been an exhausting day. Well the starts did not align and his fridge was almost empty except for water.</p><p>"Great I have to go to a convenient store now." He said to himself.</p><p>-</p><p>He was out of the store after buying some instant ramen noodles. He was passing an alley when he heard a scream. It was a shrill scream which meant it must be a female.</p><p>He turned to look at the alley where he saw two guys both maybe in their thirties with black uniforms holding a girl by the neck.</p><p>She was looking a little young maybe his age. She was wearing black jeans, with a black tank top and black heals. Her black hair were in a pony tail. He was about to leap and attack them when something unusual happened.</p><p>The girl kicked the guy holding her  in the balls and he bend over in pain and realesed her then she jumped and back kicked the other in the stomach. She was about to escape when one guy got hold of her and slammed her into the wall Jonathan couldn't just watch anymore so he dropped the bag he was holding and yelled.</p><p>"Hey pick someone your own size."</p><p>All three of them looked at Jonathan. He was about to use his training when the girl swinged her legs back and swept the guy off his feet and he fell on the ground. She kicked his head against the wall and he went limp.</p><p>The other was still recovering from his pain when she once again swinged her legs and sat on his shoulder and twisted his neck.</p><p>After a few seconds of recovering her breath and Jonathan recovering from what he had seen she turned to him and said</p><p>"Who are you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Danger? Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Friend? Enemy? To be decided?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who are you?"</p><p>She asked again. Jonathan was star struck. This has never happened before, he always thought he was the most confident person in the room but this girl walked and talked like she owned the whole goddamn place.</p><p>"Hey! pretty boy I asked you something." she said while walking out of the dark alley way and stepping into the street light.</p><p>Her dark hair were pulled back from her face except for some stray strands which came onto her face. She was almost the same height as him in her heels. Her ocean blue eyes which were mesmerizing seemed to glow in the street lights.</p><p>She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hello." She said again and raised her eyebrows.</p><p>"I-uh I am uh Jonathan." he stuttered, he never stuttered.</p><p>"Well you don't seemed to be sure of that" she said with a scoff. "Were you here for the show?" She asked "then show's over pretty boy." He did not like the nickname but he didn't comment further.</p><p>"I heard you screaming thought you needed some help." He explained.</p><p>"Well as you can clearly see I don't need help so... What can I do for you?" She asked which startled him. He didn't even know the girl.</p><p>"I am sorry, I don't think I know you." He said still unsure of the situation. The girl was clearly dangerous. She knocked out two guys with not a single scratch on her. He found himself impressed. He was never impressed by mundanes, she was something else.</p><p>"Of course you do!" She practically screamed. "I don't have your money so what are you gonna do about it huh?" She asked but by her tone she was threatening. He liked her confidence for one thing but was pretty confuse.</p><p>They both turned to look back at the alley when they heard distant voices and saw more people coming their way. "Oh shit" she cursed and grabbed his hand.</p><p>He pulled away and said "what are you doing?"</p><p>"Okay look I don't have time to explain right now and you seem pretty oblivious about the whole situation so, if you take me to a safe place probably your house then I can explain and we both will be out of danger. Deal?" He looked at her and thought what is the harm plus this girl could use some help. "Okay deal." He finally said while picking up the bags he dropped on the pavement.</p><p>"Okay pretty boy lead the way." She said and grabbed his hand. After that they both ran.</p><p>-</p><p>After running for at least 5 minutes they reached his appartment. They both got in the lift and Jonathan pressed the fifth floor button.</p><p>"You are like rich aren't you?" She said looking at the interior of the lift. Rich maybe, a person with a fortune because his father was a demonic psychopath and wanted to rule the world, definitely. He thought but he could not explain that to her so he kept quiet.</p><p>"Why are those guys after you?" He asked and looked at her she looked distant and in her own thoughts. "Huh?  Oh all in due time pretty boy."</p><p>"Can you stop calling me that?"</p><p>"Nope" she replied.</p><p>He didn't commented further.</p><p>They reached the floor and he guided her to his appartment. Inside evey thing was pretty much clean but some clothes were lying in his room. Get liked to keep thing clean because cleaning helped him to control his frustrations and sometimes anger towards his father.</p><p>As they entered her first question was "do you have alcohol?" She sprawled down on the couch in the <br/>Living room. Okay she is good at making her self comfortable. He thought. And rolled his eyes. "Hey I saw that it is not cool to roll your eyes at the gueast." He didn't reply and brought her a glass and the drink lying in his cupboard.</p><p>"Here. And you are not my guest you invited yourself to my humble home." His voice dipped with sarcasm. "Hey you could have said no but I guess you like bringing strange girls home." She said with a smirk.</p><p>"First you don't know anything about me so stop making assumptions and second I saved your life you should at least say 'thank you'" he fired back.</p><p>"Touché, and you are right thank you I do owe you now." She said and looked genuinely thankful. She opened the scotch bottle and poured herself a drink.</p><p>He had stopped drinking a long time ago he used to drink to forget all the past trauma but alcohol only amplified the guilt. He spent all the time thinking about the problems he caused to his sister and mother so, he stopped drinking at all. But looking at her right now he was tempted but now his curiosity was taking over.</p><p>"What is your name?" He asked to distract himself.</p><p>"Oh right we didn't even time for introductions. I am Kiara." She moved her hand forward for him to shake. "Jonathan." He shook her hand.</p><p>"Yeah you told me that earlier when you were looking a little uncomfortable about the whole fighting situation." She said while making wild movements with her hands. she is already drunk. He thought.</p><p>"I will be right back I have to cook. do you want ramen noodles?" He asked. <br/>"Yup?" Stressing on the 'p' he laughed at her answer.</p><p>"Why are you laughing?" She asked while giggling.</p><p>"Nothing, I will be right back."<br/>He had the so-called dinner prepared in 5 minutes and came back into the living room to find Kiara fast asleep on the couch.</p><p>He ate his dinner in silence. He thought about waking her up but she seemed so peaceful. He just sat there and looked at her.</p><p>Her loose hair was falling on her face and she had dark blue highlights on the tips of the hair which was not noticeable in the dim light but now Jonathan could see them. He admitted she was really beautiful.</p><p>Snap out of it. He told himself.</p><p>He was helping someone even if she was someone who could take care of herself which he had seen himself.</p><p>After eating he stood up and went by her side. He picked her up bridal style, she reflexively put her arms around his neck and he froze he hadn't had human touch in quite a while and her touch almost set his whole body on fire.</p><p>He shook his head and took her to the spare bedroom. He bought extra comforters and tucked her in.</p><p>There was something mysterious about her perhaps it was just that he knew absolutely nothing of her. Helping her seemed like a big risk. Well it had been long since Jonathan life had risks and he was tempted, after all he was a shadow hunter and His instincts told him to run towards danger.</p><p>"Good night Kiara." He said while closing the door of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. That's me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiara founds herself in a new situation she had not anticipated, how will is end? Is the beautiful and mysterious stranger there to help her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiara woke up when the sunlight coming from the windows it was hurting her eyes. The sky looked like ten in the morning. Her skull was pounding and she felt dizzy. </p><p>She was unaware about her surroundings. Then her head flooded with last night's memories. Lenny's people had found her now she had to leave Cambridge. </p><p>Then she remembered the handsome young gentleman who had helped her to find haven for a night. If she left without seeing him it would not affect his life. He seemed tranquil and a person with normal lifestyle. </p><p>She was a little shocked when he agreed to help her you, don't meet people every day who are so generous. </p><p>She checked her jean pockets and found her phone. I have to get rid of this. She thought and went over to the window, opened it and threw the phone out. </p><p>After trying to settle her hair and failing miserably she went out hoping he would still be asleep or gone to his work. Unfortunately her luck was out, when she saw him shirtless cooking in the kitchen.</p><p>His back muscles were perfect and by the look of his back figure she was pretty sure he was jacked. After all he carried her to the bed last night. Yes, she was awake at that time. Okay so maybe not that unlucky. She thought. </p><p>He turned around and her guess was right he had fantastic abs. She was a little curious about the scars on his body. Was he beat up or something. She thought but pushed her curiosities aside when he put a sweatshirt over his body and walked towards her.</p><p>"Were you planning on leaving without telling me?" He asked. </p><p>"Maybe..." She said. "Why do you care?" She said throwing the ball in his court.</p><p>"Well you do owe me an explanation about last night." When she had lost the battle. He  smirked (which was so hot she almost lost her balance). Of course I had told him if he would give me a place to stay I would tell him everything. You had to open you big mouth and say that. She thought. </p><p>"Okay I will but first you have to make breakfast for me." She said gaining her confidence again. </p><p>"Fine" he said with a sigh.</p><p>-</p><p>Kiara was in her training room training for het next fight. She was a fighter in illegal MMA league in London. She was in that league for 4 years now. </p><p>There were rumours of the ring being bought by some other rich underworld businessman. She could care less she only worked for the money.</p><p>After about half an hour of her practice a guy came in the training room followed by two bodyguards. </p><p>"Hello you must be Kiara the best fighter John has, right." The guy said. He was shorter than her but intimidating. He had a bald head and was wearing a purple suit. How peculiar. She thought but didn't say anything.</p><p>He understood and continued "you see I have bought this ring now so that makes you my fighter and a month ago a person who is my fighter lost to you so, inorder to restore his dignity I would like for you to fight him again and loose."</p><p>Rigged matches were quite common in illegal rings but Kiara knew about the guy he was talking about. He had tried to act fresh with her in the ring so she had to teach him a lesson.</p><p>"Sorry sir I cannot do that, personal reasons." She replied with a fake smile.</p><p>"Fine then I have to fire you" he shrugged. "You have to play by my rules or not at all."</p><p>2 days later after loosing her job she planned to take revenge and robbed the Lenny guy. She was successful but was on the run from him for two months now and her money ran out that is<br/>
when she met Jonathan.</p><p>-</p><p>"The rest you know I met you, you brought me here blah blah blah." She ended her story. They both were sitting on the couch, she sat with her legs folded under her and he was sitting cross legged.</p><p>While Jonathan made breakfast for her, she took a shower. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing his red sweatshirt and faded blue jeans.</p><p>Jonathan was absolutely shocked, he had never met a mundane with this courage he had to ask.</p><p>"Why did you do all of this?"</p><p>She seemed deep in thought and then finally answered.</p><p>"When you don't have anything to loose you put your life of the line more... and I like the adrenaline rush a lot." She said and they both laughed.</p><p>Jonathan realised they both were running away from their pasts and people out there who wanted to kill them. Both had done something to deserve punishments for their crimes. However Jonathan's crime rate was a little high.</p><p>"Why did you tell me all of that?" He asked she had risked her life more by telling him this.</p><p>"I dunno maybe because you helped me and I owe you that's why." She said but she did not believed that it was something else which made her tell all of her life.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" She said.</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>"Why do you have scars on your body, you don't look like a person who gets into fights." She asked with a little laugh. The question made Jonathan flinch.</p><p>All the marks his father had given him. The battle scars, where the sword had pierced him, runes fading. All the memories flooded back and he felt like falling into dark abyss. His vision was getting blurry.</p><p>Suddenly a pair of hands gripped his shoulder. "Are you okay?" A sweet voice said, he shook his head and his vision was focusing again. </p><p>He found Kiara was kneeling on the ground next to him with her hands on his shoulder. "Hey hey look at me. Don't faint, focus on your breathing." She said snapping fingers in front of his face.</p><p>He listened and focused on his breathing and her face. She had a small scar under her ocean blue eye which was not that noticible but he liked it, it made her look tough and beautiful at the same time.</p><p>"I am okay, thank you."</p><p>"Yeah your welcome, it looked like you were having a panic attack." She said looking confused. "I am sorry if my question started the attack, you don't have to answer. I was just  curious... I didn't mean to pry." She said looking sorry.</p><p>"It is not your fault it's okay. I am fine. It happens sometimes." He said with laugh. "Plus you helped me." He said and winked. Kiara blushed. What? Kiara never blushes.</p><p>They both sat there in silence for sometime. It felt like hours but it had only been a few minutes. </p><p>Suddenly there were three knocks on the door. Jonathan never has guests So, who was knocking at his door.</p><p>They both looked at each other to have their suspicion cleared.</p><p>They were found.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pls don't forget to leave kudos and comments. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>